The Agent Returns
by 8belles
Summary: A short homage to "Agent Carter" being renewed for NEXT SEASON. Peggy returns to the SSR and gets her desk back. Hints of Peggy-Sousa. (I knew she'd be back! *fangirl sqee*)


The Agent Returns

She held the sturdy cardboard file box between her and Jack at about waist level. The office hadn't changed one bit since she had left taking the same box containing her few personal possessions with her. That was when she quit; she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of firing her. Carter looked around and saw the familiar faces bent over their work; men in suspenders and fat colorful ties. It smelled the same; the cigarette smoke, the colognes. The bullpen even sounded the same; the cadence of typewriters and telephones, the lower masculine voices talking in low tones; still all the same. Occasionally a head would look up, eyes meet hers and then duck back down to their work with smirks on their faces. Word had gotten around that she'd be back.

The only difference between today and all the others was she was standing here before Jack Thompson, _Director_ of the SSR, soon to become S.H.I.E.L.D. Peggy had a pleasant smile on her crimson lips, determined not to give into the temptation of the "I told you so" grin. Her hair, neatly coifed in brunette waves to her shoulder, her white blouse and blue blazer neatly pressed, she stood there as a returning conqueror, yet more refined.

Jack was ill at ease; half his body language said he was glad to see her and the other half like he was about to vomit. His hands were stubbornly shoved into his pockets making the pleats of his trousers pucker oddly. Carter resisted the urge to laugh.

"Carter." he finally said with a nod after what felt like a century of waiting. She was wondering if his manners had disappeared the day he became Director.

"Director Thompson." she replied evenly.

Jack rocked back and forth on his feet uneasily, his eyes having a hard time focusing on her, " I am glad you…. Decided… to come back."

"I was under the impression _you_ wanted me back. Therefore, I am here for duty." Carter replied precisely. In fact, it was Howard who convinced her to return stating that he was appalled by the shakeup in command and that he had bigger plans for the new agency. It seemed he had recently struck up a great friendship with some new senators in Congress. Peggy relished that conversation being that Stark seemed to want to do _anything_ to get her back in the office. It was rare to see Howard Stark beg and plead.

Jacks' eyebrows rose in surprise, "Wanted..?" he whispered to himself.

Peggy let it slide by her to spare Thompson further embarassment, "Do I get my old desk back? Or have you relocated me to another space?"

Jack blinked, collecting himself, "No. I mean, yes. Your old desk is still there. Behind Sousa."

"Thank you. If that is all, sir, I'd like to get to work." Carter dismissed Thompson.

"Yes. Yes." Thompson almost stuttered wondering what just happened, "Go right ahead."

Peggy gave him a brief nod and stepped neatly around him, box held firmly in her grip. Her staccato heels clacked on the hardwood floor announcing proudly her homecoming. Several men looked up at her nodding or waving. She smiled warmly at all of them in return.

Daniel had watched the whole exchange from his chair, arms folded over his chest, smirk plastered on his lips. As Peggy passed, he reached out and brushed her forearm with his fingers. Carter stopped, looking down at him, "It's good to have you back." His warm brown eyes echoed the sentiment of his words.

Peggy smiled down at him, "It's good to be back, Daniel. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes, we do." He answered and then his phone rang. With a moody look he shrugged his shoulders, "Work calls."

"Quite literally." Peggy laughed, "We'll talk later." He nodded and picked up the clanging phone.

Setting her box down upon her desktop, she saw everything that was the SSR's was still neatly in the places she had left them. In the back of her mind she wondered if someone was keeping it neatly for her as a strong suggestion to Jack, who's office door was only a few feet away.

Regardless, she set out her things; a small picture of her and Angie at the Statue of Liberty and an equally small photo of her, Howard and Jarvis. She regarded them fondly as she set out her few other items and then sat down at her desk.

Gazing around the room, Peggy took a deep breath. Yes, it was good to be back… to be home. _Steve, I can finally finish it. Our work. Finally_ , she thought to herself. Looking at the back of Daniel hunched over a notepad scribbling away, she felt something else besides friendship beginning to stir and it made her happy. It was good to be back.


End file.
